


stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Boboiboy,” Fang berujar pelan, “Itu pesawat.”#MBFFB2017 [Galaksi – 1]





	

“Oh, hei, lihat ke atas!”

“Hah?”

“Tadi kulihat ada bintang.”

“Di mana?”

Boboiboy mengarahkan jari telunjuknya. “Kau lihat cahaya bersinar di atas tiang dekat Kantor Pos Pulau Rintis?”

“Boboiboy,” Fang berujar pelan, “Itu pesawat.”

Boboiboy menyipitkan matanya, memfokuskan pada sumber cahaya yang dia tunjuk tadi sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas pahanya dan menghela napas lelah. Fang benar. Tidak ada bintang yang bisa berganti warna dari hijau ke kuning. “Oh.” Boboiboy menatap ke atas. Gelap. Sesak dikerubungi awan dan asap. Neneknya Ying pasti juga bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa tidak ada bintang-bintang malam ini. Di sampingnya, Fang meneguk mug berisi coklat hangat pemberian dari Atok. “Maaf.”

“Untuk apa?” Alis kanan Fang naik. Di sudut kanan bibir Fang ada beberapa bekas coklat, kecil. Boboiboy ingin membersihkannya, namun tangannya tetap diam.

“Kukira, aku, um, bisa jadi romantis?”

Fang tertawa. “Kencan minggu lalu cukup romantis?”

“Kencan?” Sekarang giliran Boboiboy yang menatap Fang dengan bingung. “Astaga Fang, itu bukan kencan, kita berdua bertarung dengan alien ganas. Dan berlendir. Tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali bahkan!”

“ _Berdua_.” Fang menekankan. “Aku dijemput, diantar pulang sampai tepat di rumah, makan malam bersama, dan kau juga ikut membantu Abang mencari koordinat donatur setia persenjataan Borara. Lebih dari kencan malah.”

**Author's Note:**

> gue juga ga tau mau ngomong apaan men. fahk ini pelampiasan deadline lomba ff dan stres revisi angdan acara sekolah. bhay. pokoknya makasih udah mau baca <3


End file.
